fikcjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Vinnr
Vinnr Naüm Państwo znajdujące się w Alalei (kontynent). Jego stolicą jest WilleMoun i tam też znajduje się dwór Bris. Zamieszkuje go Brisha - osoba rządząca w Vinnr (odpowiednik króla czy cesarza). Zwykle Brishą zostają kobiety, ponieważ panuje tam matriahat. To stanowisko jest dożywotnie, wiąże sie również z przysięgą Naüm*, czyli Przysięgą Poświęcenia. Brzmi ona: Waasio u Reense Naüm/ Reensio ne u treensi monolo u neuk ro Vinnrese/ Reensio ne keersi u neuk teerse/ Ik reensio toorsi u Vinnr/ Fëdo moy cërco breesie/ Co znaczy: Składam Przysięgę Poświęcenia/ Przysięgam nie czuć miłości* dla nikogo prócz Vinnresów/ Przysięgam nie łączyć się z nikim uczuciem/ I przysięgam żyć dla Vinnru/ Póki me serce bije/ Vinnresi Wygląd Vinnresi to niezwykle wysocy i atletycznie zbudowani ludzie o miodowej cerze. Mają wąskie biodra i ramiona, jednak wszyscy posiadają coś, co my nazywamy "ramionami szermierza" (arum kveykva). Cechy charakterystyczne * Wszyscy Vinnresi mają kasztanowe włosy, które trzymają albo długie i zaczesane do tyłu, albo związane w węzeł i sięgające łopatek, albo przycięte na wysokość karku i zaczesane do tyłu i za uszy. * Występują u nich tylko dwa kolory oczu (i ich kombinacje): niebieski i zielony. * Wszyscy mają proste nosy i proste czarne brwi. * Brisha i jej eskorta chodzą ubrani na biało, ale reszta Vinnresów zakłada łagodne zielenie, błękity i żółcie. Najczęściej spotykany ubiór to tunika związana pasem bawełny i szerokie luźne spodnie sięgające do połowy łydki, oraz sandały z rzemykami. Zwyczaje Wszyscy Vinnresi uczą się walczyć od pierwszego roku życia. Cała ludność umie również czytać i pisać, a wszyscy są niezwykle zwinni dzięki niemal nieustannym ćwiczeniom od najmłodszych lat. Poza tym Vinnresi przykładają wielką wagę do zdrowia i prawa. Niedopuszczalne jest skrzywdzić kogoś (na czas wojny to prawo zostaje zdjęte), a kary za coś takiego są następujące: Takiej osobie wylewa się specjalny kwas na dłonie (bezbolesny), który sprawia, że skóra całkiem bieleje. Wszyscy, którzy zobaczą taką osobę muszą traktować ją jak powietrze, jakby nie istniała. Zgodnie z prawem gościnności kiedy złoczyńca poprosi o strawę i miejsce odpoczynku, muszą mu je dać, jednak nie wolno nawiązywać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z tą osobą. Nauka Vinnresi niezwykle rozwinęli się niezwykle w dziedzinie medycyny, astrologii, filozofii jak również w matematyce. Ponadto z tego kraju wywodzą się wielcy poeci i pisarze. Sztuki wojenne Vinnresi walczą pojedynczo, na krótki i długi dystans. Preferują piechotę, zdarza się jednak tam lekkozbrojna kawaleria. Każdy wojownik wyposażony jest w miecz (półtora/jedno/dwu -ręczny), makunny (ochraniacze na ramiona, połączone z tarczami w kształcie delty), sztylet, ochraniacze na łydki i łuki Machiny wojenne Vinnresi nie używają machin wojennych. Okręty wojene W Vinnr można spotkać trzy rodzaje łodzi: * Tiremy * Beretty * Kanyi Tiremy Łodzie zbudowane z drzew oliwnych, o kształcie elipsy i płaskim dnie. Zanurzają się około 80 li* pod wodę, kiedy są puste, natomiast 100 li - 120 li przy pełnej załodze. Z na końcach łodzi zawsze znajdują się dwie drewniane figury (przy bardziej zadbanych łodziach mają określone kształty, przy mniej obrazują one spienioną falę), w których wierci się otwory i zasadza pewien rodzaj kakkanuin. Kryształy te błyszczą w ciemności. Na burtach statku osadza się duże tarcze (150 li średnicy) z stopu żelaza i maddary(inny rodzaj metalu, niezwykle lekki), po jednej dla każdego członka załogi. Pomieszczenia mieszkalne umieszczone są pod pokładem, choć wystają około 100 li nad powierzchnię. Na owym płaskim dachu odbywają się treningi szermiercze, posiłki. Załoga tiremy Załoga tiremy bojowej to kapitan i dwunastu innych wojowników. Wszyscy są zawsze sowicie opłaceni, ponieważ żaden Vinnres nie chce rozstawać się z ojczyzną na tak długi czas, jakim są dwa lata (tyle czasu spędza się na łodzi, podpływając jedynie po dostawy pożywienia itp.). Beretty Łodzie kupieckie, z żaglami typu czapla, o dużym zanurzeniu. Zwykle widać na ich pokładzie fantazyjny, wielopiętrowy budynek, w którym mieszka kupiec i załoga. Pod pokładem jest skład. Całość wykonana jest z dębu. Kanyi Najmniejsze, wykonane zwykle z akacjowego i klonowego drewna, łodzie rzeczne. Szybkie i łatwe do sterowania. Równie zwrotne co tiremy, jednak nie nadają się do długich pościgów. Broń występująca tylko na terenach Vinnru Broń dalekiego zasięgu Łuki Niezwykle popularne wśród Vinnresów są łuki z rogów Narhazala. Rogi owe zrobione są z wytrzymałej, ale giętkiej masy. Kiedy poroże wypadnie, dzieli się je na płaty, złącza i wygina w odpowiedni kształt, następnie pokrywa złączenia keyey, sokiem z rośliny keykruthin. Kiedy łęczysko jest już gotowe, można robić cięciwę. Wykonuje się ją z włókien narmaykruthin i wciera się w nią pszczeli wosk. Sansa Gruby, ciężki nóż, bardzo twardy. Powinien być doskonale wyważony, ponieważ służy nie tylko do walki wręcz, również do rzucania. Ma czarne krótkie ostrze. Kvirt Broń podobna do charkamu, jednak cieńsza i większa, rzucana z nad głowy. Broń małego zasięgu Bryletra Ma kształt półkola i jest dosyć cienka. Zakłada się ją na dłoń, tak by palce zaciskały się na wyżłobieniach, a knykcie wpasowywały w metal. Są dwa rodzaje takiej broni: dolna i górna. Dolna rożni się od górnej tym, że metalowe "pazury" wystają z pomiędzy zaciśniętych na ramie bryletry palców. W bryletrze górnej wyrastają one z górnej części ramy. Topografia Vinnr to kraj równinny, raczej bagnisty, znajduje się na półwyspie. Przedziela go na dwa rzeka Remma, natomiast w sercu terytorium Vinnresów wznoszą się potężne Vouná Morás. Wybrzeże zostało poznaczone zatokami różnej wielkości. Największa, zatoka Kaddyjska (nazwana tak od dawnej Brishy o przydomku Kaddy, co znaczy Zapamiętana) styka się z Remmą (przy ich połączeniu wybudowano miasto Kaddyfe). ---- * Naüm - (z Ving.) znaczy poświęcenie lub wolność. Czasownik znaczący poświęcenie to Naarsi * Molono - (z Ving.) miłość lub lojalność, choć to rzadko używa się tego słowa w znaczeniu lojalności. Dlatego w tłumaczeniu użyłam słowa miłość. Prawdopodobnie chodziło jednak o lojalność, ponieważ inaczej kolejna linijka nie miała by sensu. Dziwne tylko, że nie użyto słowa "Nihato" co znaczy lojalność.Ale to można wytłumaczyć tym, że Nihato znaczy też wierność, a nie można czuć wierności. ---- mały|lewo|300px ''Brianna''''TheBreeze''[[Dyskusja użytkownika:BriannaTheBreeze| 'Ja Was Nie Ogarniam -.-']] Kategoria:BriannaTheBreeze Kategoria:Światy Kategoria:W Alalei Kategoria:W Vinnr Kategoria:Państwa